Warm Me Up
by EnglishSwede
Summary: One Shot, Its near Christmas Time and the heater at Abbys gets broken


NCIS

Pairings: Ducky/Abby

Disclaimer: Ha I wish I owned NCIS but I don't, so don't kill me. I'm just letting out a bit of my opinion to the couple.

One Shot!

Title: Warm Me Up

Ducky sat there outside of NCIS on a bench, snow fell gently. Heaps of snow surrounded him that had been shoveled by people he didn't know personally. Taking a deep breath threw his nostrils he smiled a bit how he loved this time of year, nearing Christmas and it always brought back pleasant memories. Abby was layered in five pairs of pants, four long johns and then sweats over that. In her black tall combat boots and then four black long johns and a military parka that weighed at least ten pounds. Abby shuffled out of NCIS and started out for her car.

Ducky simply wore his black slacks a wool trench coat and black scarf over his long sleeved powder blue dress shirt. The bowtie was red with black small polka dots all over. "Abigail! Come and enjoy the snow fall with me!" Ducky called after her, though Abby didn't stop her way to the parking lot.

"No I'm good Duck Man I want to get home and get warm!" Abby shouted and then jumped into her car and started off home. Ducky let out a sigh and then slowly got to his feet he also started to his car to go home. A nice hot fire and warm tea sounded very pleasant to him at the moment.

It was around six thirty when Ducky heard a loud knock on his door. Furrowing a brow he got up from his place on the couch by the fire and started for his front door. Ducky was still in his clothes minus the scarf and trench coat and shoes. Opening the door he was surprised to see Abby with a bag in her hand and shivering, her lip quivering from the cold.

"My heater broke at my house can I please stay with you!" Abby asked quickly and Ducky immediately stepped out of the way to let her in.

"Of course my dear come in quickly" Ducky said and closed the door behind her. Abby rushed to the fireplace after dumping her bag by the front door. Ducky went and poured her some tea and then came into the living room where she was. "Here my dear drink this, it'll warm you up as well"

Abby gently took the fine china from Ducky and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Duck man" Abby smiled and sipped her tea, Ducky took a seat behind her on the couch again; Abby leaned against the foot of the couch and watched the roaring fire with him. Ducky enjoyed sharing the time with her. He could not deny he ever fanaticized about Abby, she was so beautiful and she never even realized it. Ducky sighed and closed his eyes trying to take his mind off of the beauty that was just inches away from him.

Abby secretly had a thing for the Doctor, all the years she'd known him she figured out that she was falling more in love with him as time went on. They used to flirt with one another all the time, make secret sexual references to one another that nobody else understood even when they were in the same room. But then something changed, not the fact that they stopped but something just changed. Abby figured that Ducky realized the things he'd speak to her about would be too inappropriate. Abby could care less if it was inappropriate she wanted her Ducky Back and she was going to get him back.

Ducky shifted on the couch and his calf barely touched the side of her right arm. Abby let out a small smirk and leaned her head back and then locked eyes with the good doctor. Their stare went longer than it most likely should have, Ducky's eyes changed a bit and his pupils seemed dilated and Abby turned till she was facing him and sitting on her knees. Ducky's eyes then dashed away and he got up quickly.

"How about some music? Hmm?" Ducky went over to his old record player and turned on some old tunes. "Ah here is a good piece" Abby smiled at walked over to him standing behind him till her turned around, he jumped, she had startled him slightly.

"Dance with me Duck" Abby smiled innocently "It'll warm me up quicker" she said and Ducky couldn't help but smile a bit. Nodding he gave into her.

"Okay, okay" he smiled and took her hand in his and lead her to the more open part of the living room between the fireplaces and couch. Ducky's other hand went to her waist as her other went to his shoulder. Slowly they began to sway with the music their bodies coming closer and closer till they were as close as freshly laid wallpaper. Ducky smiled to himself.

"You're a wonderful dancer my dear" Ducky looked to her and their eyes locked once again, this time he couldn't hold back. Lowering his mouth onto hers they shared a gentle kiss. Neither of them realized when they stopped swaying to the music. Abby's hands found their way into his silky hair and Ducky's own hands were found playing with the hem of her sweats.

Opening her mouth to Ducky he deepened their kiss and their minds were starting to get lost with ideas. Though Ducky pulled away first he was about to protest about the entire thing but then she spoke.

"Make love to me Donald Mallard…It'll warm me up" Abby smirked when he chuckled low in his throat and pulling her into a loving kiss.


End file.
